Pequena Uchiha
by haaruchan
Summary: É incrível como podemos nos apaixonar por um ser tão pequeno e que acabou de chegar ao mundo. Fazer planos para o futuro e assim que segurá-la em seus braços, sentir uma alegria imensa e indescritível. Quão bom é saber que aquela garotinha dependerá tanto de você e se sentir determinado em protegê-la de todas as maldades do mundo.


Você ainda não nasceu, é apenas uma pequena saliência na barriga de minha amada.

Mas eu estou feliz

Feliz desde que Sakura me chamou para conversar na sala depois de um jantar maravilhoso que ela havia preparado. Ela estava com sua costumeira roupa de dormir, mas continuava linda. Havia um brilho a mais nos seus olhos, deixando-os mais verdes, mais apaixonados, mais alegres. E eu gostei disso. Gostei de vê-la assim.

– _Eu estou grávida_ – ela disse.

Fiquei um tanto quando confuso, não sabia se tinha escutado direito, podia muito bem ser minha mente me pregando uma peça, brincando comigo com algo que eu tanto desejava. Ser pai. E tive a certeza de que havia escutado direito quando minha esposa se aproximou e segurou minha mão, pousando-a levemente sobre sua barriga.

Então eu senti.

Por mais que quase imperceptível, eu senti. Aquele pequeno pondo de chakra desconhecido abaixo de minha mão.

Quando olhei para Sakura, ela estava com lágrimas se formando em suas brilhantes esmeraldas e com o sorriso mais linda que ela já havia dado. Talvez por também presenciar o sorriso que se formou involuntariamente em meus lábios

– _Obrigado_ – eu agradeci. A abracei e deixei um beijo demorado em sua testa.

Confesso que não conseguia desmanchar aquele sorriso em meu rosto. Por mais que eu tentasse ocultar um pouco dos meus sentimentos, toda vez que olhava para Sakura andando pela casa meus olhos automaticamente pousavam em sua barriga e então eu sorria de novo, afinal, um pedaço de mim estava ali.

Você roubou um dos meus sorrisos mais verdadeiros, sem nem mesmo ter nascido, sabia?

Eu prometo que quando você nascer, vou lhe segurar gentilmente, por mais que eu tenha medo de imaginar um ser tão pequeno em mãos tão desajeitadas como as minhas. Mas se você estiver com medo, pode enrolar seus pequenos dedinhos em meu polegar e você ficará bem, eu não te deixarei cair, vou lhe proteger.

Você pode nascer com a cor dos meus cabelos, mas seus olhos serão como os da mãe. Você terá também o nariz pequeno que ela tem, e quem sabe, a mesma covinha na bochecha quando sorri. Na verdade, se você herdar todas as características de sua mãe, você será tão linda quanto ela. E isso é perigoso, certo?

Fiquei sabendo que meu melhor amigo, Naruto também será pai. Ele é um grande idiota. Quando você estiver maior, prometo lhe contar tudo o que esse loiro já aprontou e todas as enrascadas que ele nos colocou.

Mas bem, terei que tomar cuidado para que o filho dele não chegue perto de você. Todos os garotos dessa e de todas as vilas estarão proibidos de tentar qualquer tipo de contado com minha menina.

Não estou sendo severo, é só precaução. Pois até consigo ver você e algum garoto brincando na areia do parque, você toda linda com um vestido cor-de-rosa com o símbolo Uchiha nas costas e sapatinhos brancos, e ele todo sujo por conta da areia, talvez tenha o símbolo do clã Uzumaki em sua camisa e talvez fale demais, mas ainda assim quando eu lhe chamar, você vai me ignorar e preferir continuar brincando com seu novo amigo.

Não gosto da ideia de ver a minha garotinha com outros homens. Não quero sequer pensar em como vai ser quando começar a sair para missões e quando se apaixonar. Espero que os garotos estejam cientes de que terão que me enfrentar para ainda cogitar a ideia de se aproximarem mais de você.

Por isso também irei lhe treinar e ensinar todos os jutsus que conheço, você será a Uchiha mais forte que essa vila terá visto e com certeza a mais linda, mesmo que eles já tenham visto uma kunoichi tão linda quanto você será, afinal, terão os mesmos traços.

Essa semana, enquanto voltava de uma missão, passei por uma vila próxima de Konoha e vi uma família andando pela rua. O sorriso que estava estampado no rosto do pai era incrível. Podia sentir a satisfação de ter sua família crescendo juntos. Nós seremos assim, não seremos?

Caminhar pela vila e as pessoas olharem para a gente com afeto, verem a alegria em nossos rostos.

Sabe filha, eu fiz muitas coisas erradas durante a minha vida. Até hoje me pergunto se sou merecedor de toda essa alegria e amor. Mas se me proporcionaram isso, eu juro que vou fazer de tudo para valer a pena qualquer esforço dos que me amam.

Você vai saber de minha história, das coisas que eu fiz e eu não me assusto com isso, eu mesmo quero lhe contar tudo. Porque eu espero que depois de tudo, você olhe para mim, veja como estou e tenha orgulho disso.

Orgulho de eu ter mudado, de me entregar aos meus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Orgulho de ser minha filha.

Quando estiver com sono, poderá se deitar comigo, com seus pequenos pezinhos que mal caberão na palma de minha mão. Falando nisso, eu comprei um sapatinho para você. Ainda não os mostrei para sua mãe, mas sei que ela ficará feliz e logo irá arás de alguma roupinha que combine.

– Sasuke – olhei para a mulher ruiva a minha frente, que tinha um largo sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

Entendi seu recado e fui em direção a um dos vários quartos daquele local e dei leves batidas na porta. Ouvi um " _Entre_ " baixo e assim eu fiz. Fechei a porta e me aproximei de Sakura, que estava sentada na cama com um pequenino monte de cobertas em seus braços.

– Como está?

– Bem, ela está dormindo – me direcionou um olhar terno – Venha cá.

Aproximei-me lentamente, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, como se ela fosse acordar facilmente sobre qualquer ruído. Sakura riu do meu cuidado e logo me sentei a beira da cama.

Observei os lençóis brancos bagunçados e no canto do quarto um monte de cobertas machadas, que seriam descartadas. Sakura estava suada, suas roupas ainda molhadas pelo suor denunciavam o quanto sofrera durante o parto.

Eu sabia que um parto é doloroso para a mãe, mas não imaginava o quanto, até ter que esperar do lado de fora a mando de Karin, que segundo ela não gostava de trabalhar comigo olhando-a e pronto para matá-la caso fizesse algo errado, enquanto ouvia alguns gritos e a voz de Sakura vindo do quarto.

E nesse tempo meu coração se apertava em preocupação e ansiedade.

Me aproximou mais da rosada e lhe dei um beijo carinhoso na testa, assim desviando os olhos para o pequeno monte em seu colo. Sakura virou a pequena para que pudesse observá-la melhor.

– Ela é linda, Sasuke.

Dei um leve aceno com a cabeça, minha mente não me fazia raciocinar direito. Olhando para aquela pequena menina, com uns poucos fios negros, meu coração batia em alegria.

– Ela... Se parece com você – sussurrei, mas Sakura pode ouvir.

Corou diante do comentário do meu comentário e surpresa sorriu alegremente, enquanto levava sua mão para o meu rosto em uma carícia, fazendo-me olha-la. Se aproximou selando nossos lábios com um simples selinho, mas que fazia meu coração acelerar consideravelmente.

– Quer segurá-la? – observou o rosto confuso que fiz, mas não demorei em pegar minha filha nos braços.

Sakura arrumou a menina nos meus braços, confesso que estava com receio sobre como segurá-la. Mas assim que observei os traços de minha filha, foi como se tudo parasse e fosse somente eu e ela ali.

Soube que já amava incondicionalmente aquele pequeno bebê e que daria minha vida por ela.

Tão pequena, tão linda, tão minha.

Minha filha.

– Sarada... – segurei levemente a mãozinha fechada dela e estiquei seus dedinhos, fazendo com que voltassem a se fechar, mas agora em volta de meu dedo.

Como isso era possível? Como podia amar tanto uma garotinha que acabara de nascer?

Olhei de canto para Sakura e pude ver que a mesma estava chorando, mas era de felicidade, pois tinha aquele sorriso encantador que eu adorava. Me aproximei de minha esposa e beijei-lhe os lábios.

– Obrigado – agradeci mais uma vez

Como as amava.

Minhas pequenas, minha família e porto seguro.

Sarada se remexeu em meu colo, atraindo novamente minha atenção atenção. E enquanto mexia seu dedo, balançando a mãozinha que ainda estava segurando meu dedo, eu sorri.

Mais um sorriso verdadeiro que minha filha me roubava, agora o primeiro com ela em meus braços.

Muitos ainda iriam vir, pois agora a família estava completa. Uma esposa que amo demais e Sarada.

Minha pequena Uchiha.


End file.
